


We Shall Debut

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Geonhak looked at Dongju right in the eyes and said in a serious tone "We're going to debut together. I won't let you down"(A xido fic that takes place during their pre debut era)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	We Shall Debut

Geonhak pulls Dongju in closer to him. His smile lighting up his face as his free hand goes to ruffle the younger's hair. Dongju still has a pout across his face as he leans his head into Geonhak's shoulder.  
"It'll be okay. We're in this together" Geonhak's determination is strong, as is his grip that Dongju can't free himself from.  
"You've done this for years, hyung. I'm new and I know nothing. " Dongju frowned. He swirled the string of the hoodie around his finger. Geonhak stays silent for a few moments.  
"It's better you're new" his tone was cold, it sounded like he was hurt. Dongju didn't question him about it, even though every bone in his body was itching too.  
"I promise I'll do everything I can to help you, okay! Let's go back in, start again with a positive attitude" Geonhak launches himself up, flinging Dongju out of his grip. The younger looks up unimpressed before getting up himself, dusting his clothes down  
Geonhak looked at Dongju right in the eyes and said in a serious tone "We're going to debut together. I won't let you down"  
"Yeah okay" Dongju rolled his eyes before following Geonhak back into the practice room where the others were waiting.

"I see you got him back, good job Kim Geonhak" Youngjo smiles as he jumps up from where he was laying. His black hoodie fell over his eyes as he pushed it back.  
"No more running out mid practices please" Hwanwoong ran over to the music, in a rush. They had already wasted enough time.  
"Okay so. If we're going to do this right, we all need to focus" his gaze landed on Seoho who was stuffing his face with snacks. He shrugged before standing up and walking to his spot, a big smile still on his face. 

The music filled the room and everyone followed with the choreography, Geonhak kept his eye on Dongju making sure the younger knew the moves. He had been in his position before and knew how it felt, all he wanted to do was help him.  
Dongju shook with nerves as the tall built boy watched his every move. He tried to get the choreography perfect but it was hard when Geonhak had a twinkle in his eye every time he looked at him. 

"Okay okay stop everyone." Hwanwoong sighed as he went to pause the music. He grabbed some water and drank it down as he scanned the room. Dongju felt himself grow smaller as Hwanwoong gave him a particularly longer stare. He knew he had messed up a lot and that even though Hwanwoong was patience, it was running very thin.  
"Let's all go home, rest and start fresh tomorrow!" Youngjo clapped his hands as he jumped up from the floor. Everyone simultaneously agreed with him and happily grabbed their things. Dongju stuck to Geonhak's side, not leaving him unless it was to get through the door. 

They all waddled to their dorm, patiently waiting for the elevator.  
"I'm going to see Dongmyeong. I'll see you all in the morning" Dongju spoke up as he watched everyone get into the elevator.  
"Oh right okay, see you tomorrow then!" Keonhee waved before the door closed. The boys were used to Dongju running to Dongmyeong, he rarely stayed in the dorm. They didn't mind, he was young, new and probably full of nerves. If they were in his shoes they would do the same.

Dongju let out a sigh of relief before he ran down the hall where Onewe's dorm was. They had a room on the ground floor since they sometimes brought heavy equipment home. Dongju pounded on the door, 3 and a half times. It was his secret code so they knew who to expect. The door flung open to Hyungu who had jam all in his hair and a big frown.  
"You're in a sticky situation hyung!" Dongju giggled as he walked in. Hyungu loudly sighed as he slapped Dongju's back.  
"Blame Harin, he thought that jam was shampoo" Hyungu relived the moment when Harin came running in with a red bottle saying how nice the new shampoo smelled before dumping it on Hyungu's head for him to try, all unintentional so Harin claims.  
"Harin's really smart. He has to teach me his ways" Dongju chuckled before running into the living area.  
"The better version of you is here!" Dongju yelled out as he flopped onto the sofa.  
"It's 2am? Why are you back so late? I thought I might finally have some peace" Dongmyeong walked out of his room as he rubbed his eyes, clearly he was fast asleep.  
"You'll never get rid of me" Dongju jumped in his spot with a big grin on his face. Dongmyeong just frowned as he walked over.  
"What do you want? I'm tired" Dongmyeong groaned.  
"I need to talk to you about something" Dongju whispered. Dongmyeong got the memo and loudly squealed.  
"Jam boy go to sleep this is twin time and you don't look like a twin" Dongmyeong shot a glare at Hyungu who was at the sink in the kitchen trying to wash his hair.  
"Neither do you" Hyungu sighed before dragging himself to the shower, leaving the twins alone to gossip. 

"Okay who? what? when? how?" Dongmyeong fired questions as he was prodding at Dongju's arm.  
"Slow down, nothing has happened yet" Dongju rolled his eyes. Dongmyeong pouted in disappointment.  
"Well so...you know that new trainee Kim Geonhak?" Dongmyeong nodded his head eagerly.  
"Wait! You're not trying to get him? He's way out of your league!" Dongmyeong burst out laughing while Dongju sat there unimpressed.  
"Why not! The Director told me I'm one of the most handsome trainees he's seen. So why aren't I in his league??" Dongju was serious, but Dongmyeong took it all as a joke.  
"He's like-buff, wouldn't he be more compatible with Seoho or Youngjo?"  
"Seoho and him always argue over food and Youngjo is like his brother, he always pinches his cheeks...like this" Dongju replied, confident in his tone as he attacked Dongmyeong's cheeks.  
"Stop it!"  
"Well take me seriously. He makes me feel things Dongmyeong!"  
"Okay sure, but why so suddenly? Weren't you bashing him last month for being a gym crazy lunatic?" Dongmyeong giggles as he let's the words out. Dongju slaps his knee in frustration  
"I was wrong okay! Recently I've been...uhm-" Dongju stutters not wanting to admit the truth to himself or his brother  
"Struggling?"  
"No! I'm doing fine, just confused. Yeah I've been confused at all this dancing and well he's been helping me a lot recently so we've gotten close. I like him" Dongju smiles to himself as he hugs his knees.  
"Ooh so that's what the bench was about? I saw you hugging him, I was going to come over but Yonghoon held me back. He told me I was like an old woman always being nosey, which was wrong! I was concerned he might of I don't know, crushed you?"  
"Yonghoon is your saviour. I would have beat you into the ground" Dongju frowns. Dongmyeong laughs as he stands back up, he grabs the blanket from the box and gives it to his brother.  
"Now go to sleep and dream about your crush" Dongmyeong skips away avoiding the cushion thrown at him. Dongju pulls the blanket up and over his head as he sinks into the sofa and does as he was told, drifting into a dream about what if he and Geonhak were more than friends, he dreamed about a romantic date in Disneyland. He could imagine swinging his arm back and forth, he could see the precious smile that Geonhak always wore that made his heart melt into a pool of slime in the pit of his stomach. Then the unthinkable happened, Geonhak leaned down and swept him off his feet running around the park with Dongju in his hands. He felt magical like he was some sort of important person to Geonhak, someone he deeply loved. Geonhak placed Dongju down on his feet as he stood underneath the signature castle. A million stars flew around them spiraling in a beautiful display. Geonhak suddenly pulled Dongju close to his body and their lips met. 

Dongju sprunk awake, his hands touching all over his face, pulling on his lips. He wanted to cry, why was it just a dream. He could feel his face was all warm, a big blush was across his face. Lucky for him his body clock was used to wake up early, compared to his brother's group that could sleep for weeks if they were allowed. He made his way to the bathroom, moving as quietly as he could. Dongju quickly splashed his face with water to hide the fact he was red like a cherry. He left the bathroom just seconds before Giwook turned the corner to use it. They both awkwardly smiled at each other. Dongju gathered his things and quietly left the dorm. He walked towards the practice room, still unable to shake the dream.

"Ya Son Dongju!" Geonhak called out to him as he got near the company building. Dongju's brain nearly snapped in half as his head spun to face Geonhak.  
"Morning hyung!" Dongju put on a smile as he ran over, Geonhak pulled the boy into his arms, wrapping them around his shoulder as he walked the rest of the way with him. Geonhak tried to make small talk, asking how the younger slept and what he was hungry for. Dongju wanted to scream "you" but the little willpower he had in him held him back. He just answered with common answers, pulling his phone out pretending to be immersed in it.

As they kept walking Dongju couldn't help himself as he kept glancing over at Geonhak. It wasn't his intention but his head was too clouded. Geonhak noticed the constant side eyeing. He ran his hand through his hair as he was trying to think what was wrong. Was his shirt on the wrong way? Was he wearing mismatched socks? Did he have a huge spot on his face? 

The two new trainees arrived at the company together. They saw Youngjo and Seoho at the vending machine in the lobby.  
"Dongju! How are you settling in?" Youngjo called out, Dongju unconsciously leaned closer into Geonhak. He wasn't settling in fine, his run off yesterday was an obvious answer but he couldn't admit that to Youngjo's face.  
"Fine. I'm enjoying" Dongju gritted his teeth as he faked a smile.  
"Hyung you're scaring him, you sound like manager-nim" Seoho laughed out, his eyes turned into crescent moons as he gave Dongju the drink in his hand.  
"We'll meet you both later!" Seoho waved them off.  
"What about Geonhak hyung?" Dongju looked over at Geonhak who just stood there awkwardly, with no drink in his hand.  
"Oh does Geonhakie want a drink" Youngjo teasingly cooed at his friend, causing him to go red in embarrassment. Geonhak shook his head as he walked off, Dongju running behind him.  
"They're adorable" Youngjo smiled as he watched the newest trainees walk off together, Seoho just rolled his eyes as his fingers jabbed the keypad to buy himself a new drink.

They arrived at the rehearsal room, seeing Hwanwoong already dancing since he arrived early.  
"Ah Dongju! Can I have a word please" Hwanwoong spun in his spot to face the youngest. Dongju nodded knowing he was about to get scolded for not paying enough attention yesterday. Geonhak on the other hand was minding his own business as he tied his shoelaces, making sure to double knot. Dongju's eyes wandered to him in the mirror as he ignored Hwanwoong scolding him.  
"Are you even listening to me? Yah!" Hwanwoong shook Dongju who snapped out of his daydream, his eyes meeting Hwanwoong who looked as angry as ever.  
"If you're not going take this seriously just go. You're wasting all of our time" Hwanwoong snapped, his words piercing through Dongju.  
"Hwanwoong, don't be so hard on him" Keonhee called out as he walked in just in time. Dongju looked over his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

"How do you expect him to prove himself if that's all you do is yell at him" Geonhak spoke up, Hwanwoong spun around to face him. Geonhak barely spoke up about anything so this was a rare occasion, Hwanwoong would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.  
"If you want him to improve make him have private lessons with you, don't yell and knock his confidence" Geonhak walked over to where Dongju was and grabbed his wrist. It was small in his hand and that made Dongju feel like a princess while Geonhak was his knight in shining armour. Geonhak gave Hwanwoong a look of disappointment before pulling on Dongju's arm heading towards the door. Dongju complied, following Geonhak out of the practice room and into a much smaller room a few doors down. It was Youngjo soon to be studio, but while it was empty it was used as an extra practice space, mostly by Geonhak to improve his rap flow. He would sit on the floor for hours reciting lyrics with a pencil between his teeth as he clearly rapped the lyrics.

Geonhak locked the door behind them and switched on the light. Now he could clearly see the frown on Dongju's face.  
"Don't give up yet" Geonhak muttered but Dongju heard him clearly. 

"I'm not!"

"I can see it, you're slowly giving up. Don't. You have to debut with us" 

"I don't have to do anything" Dongju pouted as he leaned against the wall. 

"Fine, you don't have to, but I want you too so I won't give up easily" Geonhak walked to the center of the room and started warming up. Dongju watched him, he watched how Geonhak stretched out and how his shirt made his muscles stand out prominently.

"Why aren't you stretching too?" Geonhak tilted his head so he looked at Dongju. Dongju once again snapped out of his daydream, embarrassed.  
"Oh okay" Dongju started to stretch as well. There was enough room for both of them but Dongju stayed close, his fingers brushing against Geonhak's side. Geonhak smiled, noticing the younger's action. He got to work slowly teaching Dongju the choreography, making sure the younger got everything correctly before moving on to the next part. This slow pace was exactly what Dongju needed and he picked out his mistakes at ease. Geonhak's constant comments of encouragement and smiles gave Dongju the energy to keep going.  
"That's it ! Wooo Son Dongju did it again! You aced it!" Geonhak proudly clapped as he high fived the younger.  
"Thank you so much hyung!" Dongju smiled up at Geonhak, his finger interlocking with Geonhak's hand without him realising. Geonhak moved his free hand and rested it on Dongju's face, his thumb swiping over Dongju's temple wiping the sweat away. Dongju's eyes shook as he watched every single movement Geonhak's thumb did, his breath hitting his face causing a gush of nerves to fill him. 

"Hyung..." Dongju whispered out, his eyes looking straight at Geonhak's. 

"Shouldn't we get back to the others they mig-" 

"-shh, it's okay" Geonhak placed his thumb onto Dongju's lips, pressing against the plump tissue of his lips. His thumb pulled his bottom down a little, the younger trembled in his step as he watched Geonhak look at him in admiration. 

"Your really, really, really pretty" Geonhak voice was airy and sweet, his thumb still pushing against Dongju's lips. 

"I know" 

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting"

"That wasn't the compliment I expected"

Dongju pulled his hand away from Geonhak's and placed it on his hip instead, gradually pulling himself closer to Geonhak so their chest were now touching. Geonhak's hands now cupped Dongju's face, the younger's cheeks soft in his hands as he looked into his eyes. 

Dongju was growing impatient, yes it was cute but Dongju wanted Geonhak on his lips, not just looking at them.

"Are you going to kiss me yet?" 

"Oh- I well I- really?" Geonhak stumbled over his words. 

"Don't act shy now" Dongju frowned, but he soon smiled again when Geonhak laughed. The older nodded and moved his hands off Dongju's face and put one behind his head, grabbing onto his hair like it was a safety net.

Geonhak's lips captured Dongju's ones in one swift movement. He could taste the hint of orange from the drink Gunmin gave the younger earlier on his lips. Geonhak smiled into the kiss, Dongju tasted so sweet and he had never felt this much warmness in his heart. There was a spark there that Geonhak felt like he just lit and it made him the happiest he's ever been.

Dongju felt like the kiss was going on forever and he loved it. He was taken aback when Geonhak pulled off and rested their foreheads together. His panted breath flew over Dongju's face as he bit on his lip. 

"Can we go again?" Dongju eagerly asked

"Save it for next time" Geonhak chuckles before pulling away, his hands travelling behind his neck as he laughs embarrassed with what just happened. 

"I think we need to head back now" 

"Oh why? we've already been gone for so long" Dongju whined. He wanted to kiss Geonhak again, he didn't want to go back to the sweat filled room again. 

"I can't spoil you too much" Geonhak just smirked as he unlocked the door, his hand on the handle as he stood to his side waiting for Dongju to walk over to him. Dongju did in fact walk up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek before returning to his sulky state. A blush rose high on Geonhak's face as he opened the door and walked out, unable to hide the big smile. 

"Hwanwoong hyung! I can do it. No thanks to you!" Dongju flung the door open as he pranced in. Hwanwoong was on the floor with the others. He looked up as he saw Dongju strut in, Geonhak standing behind him looking at the floor. 

"Geonhak hyung helped me out. He's a better teacher than you!" Dongju confidence radiated off him and everyone was taken aback.

"What did you do to him?" Keonhee laughed out. 

"I've done nothing" Geonhak shyly spoke up.

"Okay newbies show us what you've done, if Geonhak is that much of a great teacher" Hwanwoong rolled his eyes as he moved from the floor to the bench at the back, everyone followed letting Geonhak and Dongju have the space they needed. 

They both finished the choreography perfectly. Youngjo was clapping like a proud father as Hwanwoong was taken aback. 

"Not bad" Hwanwoong muttered, he was angry at himself that Geonhak got through to Dongju while he couldn't. He didn't exactly have the best approach.

"Lowkey thought they went off to make out" Keonhee giggled. Geonhak turned red in an instant as Dongju looked at Keonhee mortified.

"What? I'm impressed you both nailed it! Because if I was Dongju it would have turned out differently" Keonhee snickered as he walked out the rehearsal room, instantly clinging to Youngjo's side who was tutting at him in disapproval. 

Everyone slowly made their way out of the room, Geonhak and Dongju being the last ones left.

"So you coming home today? Or is the MAS dorm still your go to crash place?" Geonhak ruffled Dongju's hair.

"I'm coming home" Dongju smiled at Geonhak as he clinged to his arm. They both walked out the company building and headed to the RBW boys dorm. Geonhak felt like he was on high with just having Dongju near him. He was determined to keep the younger close to him and for them to debut together. 

A few months later and it was January the 9th 2019. Geonhak had just had his makeup done backstage. He was walking back and forth with nerves. 

"Hey Geonhak don't worry! You've got this!" Youngjo patted Geonhak's back before he traded spaces with Keonhee in the makeup chair. Geonhak nodded. Youngjo was right, all the hard work was done and there was no turning back now. 

Everyone was called to the stage wing. They had 30 seconds before they had to take their places in their little box at the centre of the stage. Geonhak reached out for the hand floating next to him and squeezed it tightly. They did it. They had finally debuted as ONEUS. Xion and Leedo were born. Son Dongju and Kim Geonhak stood hand in hand backstage smiling at each other. Geonhak grabbed his mic, while Dongju placed his headphones over his neck. Dongju wrapped Geonhak in a hug, leaving a kiss on his neck before breaking apart to go to his set space. They had both made it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and enjoyed this story!
> 
> there's probably mistakes throughout this, sorry !
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


End file.
